In conventional European configurations for machine room less (MRL) elevators, all controller components (e.g., central processing unit (CPU), advance door opening board (ADON), optional boards (OPTs), rectifier boards (REC), drive, transformers, etc.) are inside the elevator hoistway. A maintenance access panel (MAP) including extra devices is used to communicate with the controller components inside the elevator hoistway. When the elevator is in operation, only the MAP, not the controller components inside the elevator hoistway, are accessible by a maintenance technician. Unfortunately, national safety codes for elevators in North America do not permit use of these conventional European configurations.